The Secret Pipe
by PokerapMaster
Summary: Two friends from Earth find a mysterious pipe in the forest. They enter it and find themselves trapped in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now the two must team up with Mario and Luigi to defeat Bowser and find a way home.
1. The Clearing

The Secret of the Pipe

**Note**: Heya, ladies and gentlemen, this note was written by L van Am. You might know my holiday stories; those aren't important right now. I'll keep this short. The author that is writing this story just happens to be my little brother. I'd like to ask you respectfully to not flame him; he's only a kid and doesn't deserve it. Thanks in advance. Oh, he'll be forwarding his reviews to me, so I'll tell you off. Just please don't flame. Thanks. -L van Am

* * *

Now, I know that you probably didn't know me until now, but I only signed up one week ago, so please don't tell me it stinks because 1. This is my first story, 2.I'm only 11 and 3. My big sister will pummel you to the ground. So enjoy reading chapter 1: The Pipe!

* * *

It was the Thursday of summer's gateway. The day started like any other: I woke up, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, got dressed, put my patroller's vest on and got on the bus. My class had an electronic party and after school Patrick, my friend, came over to my house and he hung out.

"Yo, you want to go in Lackie's Bush?," I asked.

"Sure. I've lost one hour already here.," Patrick replied.

We walked in the bush for a half hour and we came to a clearing that looked like a place where Celebi could jump out of a time portal any second now. In the center of the clearing there was a warp pipe.

"What is that?,"Patrick asked.

"I think that's a...warp pipe.," I replied.

"Bodacious!,"we exclaimed together.

"Let's go in it.,"Patrick said.

"Let's go in together." I told him.

Little did we know that we were going to have the most epic adventure EVER!

* * *

See, last year I became a safety patroller and I won the bus patroller of the school award. It was one of the best nights of my life. This year, Patrick and my new friend Keigan have become patrollers along with me and about seven other bus patrollers. The patroller battle has BEGUN! Don't miss the next chapter of "The Secret Pipe"!


	2. Meeting the Villain

Hey, it's me pokerapmaster with a new chapter of "The Secret Pipe", and thank you for giving me nice reviews because I'm only 11 so I'll feel bad about myself if I get bad comments. Here we go!

* * *

The pipe was extremely dark and smelled of dirty socks. About thirty seconds later, I came out.

"Ow!" I yelled as Patrick fell on top of me.

We stopped yelling in pain just as someone yelled, "Help!" We looked up to see a nostalgically familiar helicopter above us... the Koopa Klown Kar!

"Holy crap! It's the Koopa Klown Kar! Get down!" Patrick whispered loudly.

"Yeah. I think I said that in the last paragraph," I replied, breaking the fourth wall.

"Muhahaha! As soon as I figure out these blueprints, I'll be able to recruit bad guys from all over the place and take over the world!" Bowser yelled.

"Wow, total Phineas and Ferb reference," I whispered to Patrick.

As Bowser flew away with Peach, we thought up a plan. We were going to get through this video game style. But first, we were gonna need help.

* * *

By the way, we're not sure if it's actually the Koopa Klown Kar, or if it's Kopter. Please do tell. Tune in next time for another chapter of "The Secret Pipe"!


	3. Meeting the Heroes

Hey ladies and gentlemen. Why the biscuits did you ignore my 2nd chapter? Whatever, here's chapter three with more fourth wall murdering! :P

* * *

We entered the castle to find out where the Mario house was. The castle was completely deserted. The toads were so afraid, we saw one wet his pants.

"Hilarious! I wish I brought my camera. Ow!" Patrick yelled as I hit him in the side of the head.

"Focus!" I told him. "Excuse me, do you know where the Mario house is?"

"Right up that hill," the toad told us.

We thanked him and set off. Ten minutes later, we were at the front door. I rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Luigi called out.

"Yo Luigi. We were just wondering if Mario was home because we just saw Peach getting carried away by Bowser," we explained together.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda after this book!" I said as I simultaneously hit Patrick and shattered the fourth wall.

"Dude, that's like the second time you hit me in this chapter," Patrick groaned.

"Impressive. You nuked the fourth wall," I replied.

Luigi called Mario in Italian. Two seconds later, Mario was at the door in a towel. Luigi explained the situation to him in Italian, and another minute later, Mario had tied the three of us up in a rope and got dressed. We were gonna get the princess back for the 18th time!

* * *

I'm sorry, we don't know how many times Peach has been captured, so yeah. Enjoy! Sorry that this chapter wasn't up before the new year. Tune in for the next chapter and be ready to review.


	4. The First World

Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I had writer's block because I was playing my Pokemon black and white 2 and I couldn't think of which levels to describe. Anyways, I hope you forgive me and enjoy the next chapter of "The Secret Pipe"!

We started the first level that day. After that it was 3:00 P.M so we did the next level.

"All right, underground level!" I exclaimed.

Patrick hit the first block he saw and four ice flowers came out.

"Mine!" We all yelled concurrently.

"Yes!" I muttered.

We all had gotten ice flowers except for Luigi. I froze a Goomba and threw it at Patrick. Unfortunately, Patrick was near a ledge and the force of the hit sent him off the edge.

"Fudge!" Patrick shouted as he was falling.

"Oh I'm dead." I said to myself.

After Patrick got back in the level, he threw me off the same ledge.

"Oh yeah?" I "replied" after I got back in the level and got ready to ground pound him. Unfortunately, I hit Mario instead and he threw me at a Goomba. I somehow jumped on his head and landed safely on the ground. I looked up and saw a ? block. I hit it and Patrick and I got an ice flower.

"Let's finish this! We have 100 seconds left!" I yelled.

We started running for our 4 lives. Luigi tripped in the process and Mario, Patrick and I trampled him. Mario carried him the rest of the way and we made it in the nick of time (20 seconds). We decided to rest and continue in the morning.

One day later…

We were at the 6th level at 5:00P.M and got through it quite quickly. I died from a Paratroopa. Fortunately, I got 2 1-ups from the random block (I stole Patrick's) so he'll probably kill me sooner or later, most likely from making me laugh by reminding me of something funny from the class. Speaking of which, Patrick died twice from a piranha plant and a Goomba. (They came from pipes, so don't judge him) Mario died once to avoid pipe Goombas and Luigi… Well, let's just say we needed to collect more coins. Good thing we did. He was making that squeaky noise until we got the coins. All in all, a pretty good day, but I want to practice so that we can ace that level. It was late when we got out, so we decided to wait until the next day to beat the castle.

One more day later…

"Oh man, I'm scared," Patrick said, frightened.

"I wouldn't blame you if I didn't know every nook and cranny in here," I told him.

We were inside the castle and the first things I saw were gears, lava, Dry Bones and the little lava bubbles with eyes. I had played this level a million times, so I knew there were 3 power-ups in here: ice flowers, propeller mushrooms and a fire flower. I knew where all of the star coins were too, so I probably wouldn't have died if _someone_ didn't want revenge.

"This way! I know this place like our school!" I explained.

They followed me with their ice flowers, except for Luigi, who had a fire flower from the last level. They followed me onto a gear that led to the propeller mushrooms. We all got one, then we entered the pipe.

"Aiiie!" Luigi yelled as he fell onto lava and lost his last life.

After that, Mario fell into the lava and Patrick and I burst out laughing on a platform with a Dry Bones, so we lost our power-ups. We touched the checkpoint with a hundred eighty seconds left. We saw three little Thwomps, so we were careful as we grabbed ice flowers out of a set of blocks.

"Look out for that Thwomp, Paul!" Patrick warned me.

"Dude, didn't I tell you at the beginning that I knew this place inside out?" I replied as I hit two invisible blocks.

We looked up at the clock after; we had gotten past the red coins and the Thwomps with one hundred ten seconds left. We were at the large Thwomp area, which we passed to move on to the final gear.

"Enter the pipe! This is the place with the last star coin!" I called.

We went into the pipe and got the last star coin, then Mario got a fire flower. Powered up, we entered the boss room.

The boss wasn't too difficult. I jumped on him twice after losing my power-up, Mario finished him off and I let Patrick grab the key. We ran outside to see the clown copter and the ship with Peach. We chased both into the next world, but not before receiving a notice that told us we had gotten all the star coins in the first world. We high-fived each other before we moved on to the next world.

'One down, seven to go!' I thought.

I think this is my longest chapter yet! I got the best bus patroller of SJV again and I unfortunately finished EQAO testing. I made a very impressive story that I might post on fanfiction. By the way, Patrick and I use different battle techniques and I'm wondering, from all of your awesome opinions, which battle technique would be best. Here are the choices: Korean Martial Arts (KMAC) or Street Fighting techniques. PM me if you want to tell me your answer and stay on the edge of your seats waiting for the next chapter of "The Secret Pipe!"


End file.
